


tempted by the fruit of another

by disgruntledkittenface



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, F/F, Girl Direction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, but with... feelings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledkittenface/pseuds/disgruntledkittenface
Summary: Zayn didn’t mean to look. And she certainly didn’t mean to watch.It’s just that Louis and Harry are the worst hosts in the world; they’re in their bedroom, clearly fucking (again), and so loud that Zayn can’t concentrate on her game of Among Us in the living room. Liam has killed her twice. Liam. So she just went down the hallway to make sure their bedroom door was at least closed.It wasn’t.Zayn stumbles into a world of possibility when she stays with Harry and Louis for a few weeks.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 33
Kudos: 118





	tempted by the fruit of another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YesIsAWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/gifts).



> Inspired by Nic's tags on [ this post](https://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/post/636412453630132224). Thank you to [ Megan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours) for the speedy beta and the encouragement!

Zayn didn’t mean to look. And she certainly didn’t mean to watch. 

It’s just that Louis and Harry are the worst hosts in the world; they’re in their bedroom, clearly fucking (again), and so loud that Zayn can’t concentrate on her game of Among Us in the living room. Liam has killed her twice. _Liam._ So she just went down the hallway to make sure their bedroom door was at least closed.

It wasn’t.

At least, not all the way. Like maybe they’d been in such a rush, so desperate to get in each other’s pants that they hadn’t even bothered to check if the door closed behind them. You would think after two years, their sex life would have shown signs of slowing down by now. 

Actually, maybe you wouldn’t. 

Zayn turns her head, admiring how Harry’s hand covers most of Louis’ bare thigh as she holds it in place. If she’s honest, she gets it. They’re both so hot, is the thing. Louis is a bit curvier, not quite a pear shape but more so than Harry, whose body is long and lean. As Louis’ back arches off the bed, Zayn can’t take her eyes off the swell of her breasts, capped by rosy pink nipples drawn tight with a sheen of sweat or saliva, she’s not sure which, glistening in the soft light. If only she had her easel and paints here; she’d love to try and capture their bodies intertwined like this, Louis’ golden tan contrasting with Harry’s porcelain skin. 

Somehow Louis’ moans get even louder as Zayn stands there, rooted in place watching Harry shift to do something with her other hand, maybe slide a finger inside to stroke Louis’ spot, before burying her face between Louis’ thighs again. Louis’ hips thrust up to meet Harry’s mouth and then her lips fall open in what looks like a silent scream as her body goes taut, drawn like a bow. The low rumble of moans that Harry’s been letting out against Louis’ body tapers off and she lifts her head, grinning crookedly at Louis, who’s fallen back and is now lying bonelessly against the sheets.

“Good luck beating that.”

“Fuck off,” Louis pants, throwing a hand over her eyes. “Just give me a minute, then I’ll eat you out so well, you’ll be eating your words.”

“What do you think, Zayn?” Harry asks, her usually deep voice even huskier. She turns toward the doorway, making no effort to wipe the traces of Louis from her mouth and chin and lifting an eyebrow as she notices Zayn notice. “Always juicier than you expect, yeah?”

Zayn swallows hard before finally regaining the power of speech. 

“Sorry, sorry, oh my god, I’m so sorry, I’ll just–”

“Stay,” Louis says, propping herself up on her elbows and looking over at Zayn. “You’ve only seen what Harold here can do. My turn now.”

“Your turn?” 

Zayn winces at how high pitched her voice came out, but then again she can’t really be blamed. Her best friends, who both happen to be unfairly hot and are practically lethal when their forces are combined like this, just had sex in front of her and apparently don’t want to stop. Her heart is racing, her clit is throbbing, and she has no idea what to do.

“Yeah, see Louis thinks she’s better at eating pussy than I am, and I know I’m better than she is–” A soft thwack of a pillow against Harry’s head interrupts her, but she continues seamlessly, “–and since you’re staying with us, we thought you could… judge.”

“Judge,” Zayn repeats, feeling faint. 

She can’t do that. 

Sure, she’s thought about it. Not judging, per se, but… something. How could she not, living here the past few weeks, what with how often – and how loudly – they have sex. And okay, maybe she’s let her hand drift south once or twice late at night when she could hear them through the walls. It’s not like it meant anything, it was just so she could fall asleep. It’s not like she was hoping something like this would happen.

Louis raises a challenging eyebrow and Harry licks the sheen off her lower lip as they wait for her to decide, but neither of them seem nervous or unsure. It’s like they’re waiting for her to put on her shoes before they all leave for dinner or something. 

Maybe... maybe she can do that. 

“You just want me to watch?” she asks, taking a step closer and resting her hand on the doorway. “It’s not go–”

“It’s only going to be weird if we make it weird, Zaynie,” Louis says, sitting up and ruffling her hair. “We talked about it and this is something we really want, but if we made you uncomfortable–”

“No,” Zayn practically shouts, surprising even herself with her eagerness. She takes a breath before continuing, “No, no, I… want to.”

“Great,” Harry says with an easy smile. She moves up the bed and grabs a pillow to lie her head on. “Okay, Lou. Your turn.”

*

“You can come closer, Z,” Louis says, settling between Harry’s open legs.

“No,” Harry protests, lifting her head. “That’s not fair. She should watch from there because that’s where she was during my turn.”

Louis rolls her eyes, but she can’t help the fond smile taking shape on her lips even as she bites the lower one to fight it. She shrugs, holding her hands up in surrender, looking over at Zayn hovering in the doorway. 

“Don’t worry, this won’t take long.”

Harry huffs. “Like that’s something to brag ab–”

As Louis suspected it would, the firm lick of her tongue over Harry’s clit shut her right up. What she did not expect was the sound of Zayn’s breath catching from across the room, but it makes sense. It’s not like she and Harry haven’t noticed her lingering glances when they make out in the kitchen, or the muffled moans through the wall that night that they’d broken out their strap. They’d been talking about bringing someone in to watch for ages (Harry’s always had an exhibitionist streak and Louis’ always been one to indulge her), but it wasn’t until Zayn needed a place to stay for a few weeks that they’d realized the answer had been right in front of them all along. 

She glances over as she traces Harry’s folds with her tongue, noting in satisfaction the way Zayn’s fingers twitch at her sides near the hem of her oversized Pink Floyd t-shirt. God, she must be dying to touch herself by now. Louis starts to wonder how wet she is, how quickly she would get off if she gave in to it, but then Harry shifts restlessly beneath her, most likely impatient with her teasing, and she decides to focus on the matter at hand. 

Winning.

They’ve always been competitive little fucks, even back when they were just friends, but Louis hadn’t been able to believe her ears when Harry declared she was better at eating pussy than Louis was. Luckily in this little game of theirs, there are no losers, but if there is a winner, it’s definitely going to be Louis. She knows how to make Harry’s thighs tremble, how to make her buck her hips in desperation, how to make her claw at the sheets. How to make her scream. 

And now she has a captive audience, so she better get to it. 

*

Harry prides herself on being a responsive lover. She wants her partners to know what she likes, what she wants more of, what drives her wild. For someone who finds it easier to talk to a guitar while tinkering with a new song than a person, the bedroom is where she shines, communication wise. But she wasn’t planning on making this easy for Louis; if Louis wanted to win, she was going to have to earn it.

What Harry hadn’t counted on was how the heat of Zayn’s gaze upon them, upon her, would burn through her body. Her skin is hot, flushed, and she can’t help writhing under Louis’ expert ministrations as she takes her to the brink over and over again, only to pull her back with light, teasing touches that make her shake and gasp for more. Even with her eyes closed, she can feel Zayn’s eyes on her, watching her shiver and arch her back, clutching the sheets to stop herself from playing with her taut nipples and making Louis’ job even easier than it so clearly already is.

It’s like Zayn’s eyes watching her from the doorway are a second set of hands caressing her overheated skin; it’s too much and then all of a sudden not enough. She opens her eyes, blinking as she adjusts to the soft glow of the twinkle lights Louis had strung up over their bed, and cards her fingers through Louis’ hair to get her attention.

Louis lifts her gaze to Harry’s face, but moves her lips to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, sucking a bruise as she raises her eyebrows, waiting for Harry to speak.

Generally when Harry wants something, inside the bedroom or out, Louis finds a way to give it to her. She’s always eager to indulge her, no matter how fanciful the whim. But this… Harry doesn’t know how to ask for this; this is something she should have thought of, they should have thought of, before they started. But she had no idea that this kind of need would pulse throughout her body once Zayn finally discovered them. Zayn with her dark eyes, hooded with desire and trained on Harry, lavishing her with the same attention that Louis has been paying to her dripping pussy. 

“What is it, baby?” Louis purrs against her skin, her bright blue eyes knowing as she levels a gaze at Harry. “Just ask.”

Harry turns her head to look over at Zayn, who’s still standing in the doorway but having trouble keeping still, her whole body crackling with energy like a live wire. It’s like she can’t decide whether to move farther into the room or turn on her heel and run, and the latter possibility is what finally moves Harry to pose her question, to Zayn rather than Louis, because Louis has already given her answer with her eyes and the gentle, encouraging stroke of her hand on Harry’s thigh.

“Join us?”

Zayn’s eyes widen and her jaw literally drops. If Harry wasn’t so turned on, she might have laughed. As it is, the sight of Zayn’s thin lips falling open just makes her whine, desperate to feel them on her own lips, on her body. Everywhere.

“Wh- What about… judging?”

“Oh, I think we’re well beyond that,” Louis says with a low chuckle. “Look at her, look at how desperate she is for it. Do you want to give her a kiss? She deserves it for asking for what she wants, don’t you think, Z?”

Harry watches Zayn with baited breath as her expression flickers between desire and doubt. After a few long moments, she seems to make up her mind, standing up straight and nodding.

“Yeah.”

*

Her heart threatening to beat out of her chest, Zayn forces herself to take deep breaths as she crosses the room. It doesn’t help her calm down, but at least she manages to walk without stumbling. Both Harry and Louis watch her every move as she approaches the bed and climbs onto it, shuffling to the middle to hover next to Harry’s prone body.

She looks at Louis, unsure if she’s allowed, even though she was invited.

“Go on, Zaynie, she’s dying for it,” Louis says, nodding toward Harry, whose chest is heaving as she looks up at Zayn. “Kiss her.”

Zayn drops her gaze to Harry’s face, taking her in, from the flush of her cheeks to the way her eyes have darkened, leaving only a thin ring of green around her pupils. She’s biting her plush pink lip with her bunny teeth, and it’s somehow the hottest and the cutest thing Zayn has ever seen. Fuck. She really wants to kiss her. 

She reaches out a tentative hand, thumbing at Harry’s lip until her teeth relinquish it. It’s a surprising turn of events, or actually the latest surprise in a series tonight. If she’s honest, really honest, with herself, when she’s thought about this, it’s always been her in Harry’s place, as opposed to her with the two of them. It’s been her at Louis’ mercy, her giving her body over to Louis, her drinking in Louis’ attention and preening under the gaze of those bright blue eyes as if she’s the only person in Louis’ world. 

But those fantasies pale in comparison to the reality of having Harry spread out like a feast in front of her for the taking, with Louis watching, urging her on. She wants to kiss Harry more than she can remember wanting to do anything, and finally she succumbs to it, bending her head to brush their lips together, softly at first. Harry sighs and parts her lips and Zayn presses forward, tasting traces of Louis on her tongue. She moans into Harry’s mouth as a switch flips inside her and she grips Harry’s jaw with one hand, holding her in place as she takes what she wants. 

There’s a faint sound somewhere behind them as Zayn licks into Harry’s mouth, something slick and wet, and it takes longer than it should to register that Louis is touching herself, getting off to the sight of their heated kiss, to the sounds of moans commingling in their mouths. The knowledge spurs Zayn on and she lets her hand drift down to Harry’s breast, caressing the plump curve before she circles her nipple with her fingertip and then pinches the hard nub, causing Harry to cry out.

Louis’ breath catches and a moan escapes her, muffled like she’s biting her lip to suppress it, but Zayn doesn’t bother looking to check. Instead she bites Harry’s lower lip, savoring the gasp and choked-off moan she lets out as Zayn licks over the spot to soothe it. And then suddenly Louis is there, her hand tangled in Zayn’s long hair as she gently but firmly guides her away from Harry’s mouth to her own. The kiss is lush, open mouthed from the start, hot and wet and so, so good, the sensation travelling down Zayn’s body to her core. It takes a minute to realize that the sound low in her ears is a whine, a desperate one, and it’s coming from Harry as she lies beneath them, watching. 

“Someone wants attention,” Louis mutters against Zayn’s lips, kissing her once, twice, before looking down at Harry and then back up at Zayn. “What do you say, Zaynie?”

And somehow it’s like they’ve done this before; she instinctively knows what Louis wants from her and she nods, shuffling down the bed to lie next to Harry as Louis does the same across from her. Louis dips her tongue into Harry’s waiting mouth, sliding her hand down Harry’s body until it disappears between her thighs, which immediately fall open to reveal that two of Louis’ fingers are inside of her. Zayn decides to mark up some of the expanse of Harry’s pale skin, wanting to leave a reminder of her, of this, that this happened, as she trails her fingers down Harry’s torso, tickling lightly on the way to skim her fingertip over Harry’s clit. She sucks and bites along Harry’s neck, reveling in the way she tips her head back, giving herself over to Zayn even as she lets Louis plunder her mouth. It’s heady, intense, the feeling of connection between the three of them; it’s like nothing Zayn has ever experienced. 

It’s like they belong to each other.

She decides that she’s teased Harry long enough, or maybe she’s just tired of waiting, having drawn this out for so long. Either way, she kisses a path down to her breast as she increases the pressure of her fingers against Harry’s clit, rolling with her body as she arches her back, gasping at the sensation. It’s not enough for Zayn, so she bites Harry’s nipple, just hard enough for her to feel, closing her lips over it to suck as Harry cries out, bucking her hips. She comes, slick covering Zayn’s fingers, and Zayn is about to lift her hand when Louis whispers, “Keep going. She likes it.” They work seamlessly together, kissing and licking and stroking until Harry comes again, quivering as she bites her hand to muffle her scream. 

Zayn lifts her head after pressing one last lingering kiss to Harry’s chest and looks at Louis, who’s propped up on her elbow looking entirely satisfied. She should, she came twice just like Harry did, and Zayn, who’d put her own pleasure aside to focus on Harry’s, is suddenly so desperate to come that it would probably only take the lightest touch. She raises her eyebrows at Louis as Harry lies back with her eyes closed, panting and trying to catch her breath, and Louis nods. Zayn shimmies out of her ruined panties and throws her leg over Harry’s, shuffling as close to her as she can before she thrusts against the soft skin of Harry’s thigh. A sweet mix of relief and pleasure floods through her body, and her eyes roll back in her head, her mouth hanging open as she brings herself to the edge.

Barely any time passes before she comes, and she clamps down against Harry’s thigh, riding out the waves of ecstasy that are unlike anything she’s felt before. It’s not like Zayn is any more a blushing virgin than Louis or Harry is; she’s had plenty of sex before, and until this moment, she’d thought she’d had good sex. But this, this is like some higher plane of existence. She doesn’t want to move or even open her eyes because she doesn’t want this to be over. She wants to live in the moment for as long as she can.

Harry clumsily pats her leg and then there’s a hand in her hair, mostly likely Louis, now scratching lightly at her scalp. It feels like they’re trying to soothe her, and tears form in her eyes at the thought it might be pity. Because this isn’t hers to have. It’s theirs.

“Zaynie,” Louis rasps, thumbing away a tear that slid down Zayn’s cheek. “Look at us.”

“Please?” Harry adds, gripping Zayn’s thigh with her long fingers.

Zayn opens her eyes and of all the emotions she sees painted on Louis and Harry’s faces, pity isn’t one of them. They look sated but wary. Concerned. And best of all, loving. They’re looking at her like they look at each other, love radiating off them in waves. Zayn is sure it’s a mirror of how she’s looking back at them right now.

“It seems like we have some stuff to talk about,” Louis says, watching Zayn carefully. 

Harry turns on her side and pulls Zayn toward her, wrapping her in her arms, and kissing the top of her head.

“Later. Let’s sleep first.”

Zayn lets Harry spoon her as Louis shuffles around to spoon Harry, allowing them to envelope her in their warmth. They do have a lot to talk about, but somehow it feels like before, like they’re on the same page without even having to say a word. She hopes so, at least. 

Now that she’s here, she never wants to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> [ fic post!](https://disgruntledkittenface.tumblr.com/post/636584307233783808/tempted-by-the-fruit-of-another-zayn-didnt-mean)


End file.
